pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Rouge
Sally Rouge is the childhood best friend of Julie Lien and a one of the first girls to show any interest in Miles Spectre, despite his nerdy exterior. While Miles and Sally's relationship was never meant to be, her experience with Miles was integral to his growth into the hero that he would eventually become. Fictional History 2005 (PEH1) Sally grew up with in South Carolina and spent most of her free time with her best friend Julie Lien. When Julie's family moved up to New York, Sally tried to visit as often as possible. During one of these visits, a package came for Julie while she was out shopping and Sally was trying to bring the package up to Julie's Apartment, when she met Julie's neighbor, Miles Spectre. Miles was shy but very kind and offered to help Sally bring the package upstairs. But before they could get to know each other any better, a man named Julian Dimitri passed by and began to ridicule Miles. Miles was too shy to stand up for himself against his old high school bully, and before Sally could do anything to help him, Julian took it upon himself to bring the package upstairs for her, on his own. Sally followed after him reluctantly. Once in the apartment, Sally could not get Julian to leave. With Julie out shopping, Sally was left on her own as Julian bragged about his rippling muscles. After a few grueling moments with Julian, Miles ran into Julie's Apartment, hitting Julian with the door and knocking him down. FIlled with confidence, Miles approached Sally and kissed her. Drawn to his heroism, Sally asked Miles to go grab some food and the two went on their way. Sally eventually had to tell Miles that she was only visiting New York, and so their relationship was over before it started. But despite having only been on one date with him, Sally returned home to South Carolina with strange recollections of time spent with Miles. Unbeknownst to Sally, these recollections were a side effect of a glitch in The Nexus caused by Fiona Braddock. Sally's subconscious had led Miles through his adventures in the video game world, and as such Sally became the unknowing bearer of the Tri-Force of Wisdom. 2009 (PEH2 & PEH3) Some time later, this possession would lead to an unexpected visit in her South Carolina home. A digital entity calling itself The Nexus appeared before her and demanded that she end her phone call with Julie. Scanning Sally, the Nexus claimed that her previous posession of the Tri-Force of Wisdom had left residual traces on her person. However, the Tri-Force had already passed on to a new host and hence her capture was no longer a necessary mission parameter. The Nexus chose then to eliminate this useless pawn and killed her with a plasma blaster. He then planted a tie that belonged to Ash Hunter in an attempt to frame him for the murder. As the Nexus recorded it's mission log, the Chaos Emeralds that fueled its existence gave out and the Nexus dissipated out of Sally's house, leaving behind the 6 gems that had temporarilly served as it's power source. After the tie was discovered by 2 Detectives, Sally's death was reported to her next of kin and news of her murder eventually reached her best friend Julie. Julie traveled down to South Carolina to pay her respects to her closest friend. She then payed a visit to Sally's house, hoping to find her own clues as to the cause of this incident. What she found were the 6 Chaos Emeralds that had been left behind when the failed to coninue powering the Nexus. At this same moment, Julie received word from Officer Geoffrey Kicks that Sally's murderer had been found and aprehended. Julie returned to New York and when she discovered that the murderer was her friend Ash Hunter she became enraged and obsessed with revenge. When Ash partook in a mass prison breakout Julie and her friend Elias set out to find Ash and his new criminal allies. Ash made it apparent that he had been set up, when he turned against those that helped him escape, in an effort to save Julie's life. Ash died to protect Julie and showed her that her revenge had been misguided. She gave the 6 Chaos Emeralds to her friend and Sally's old boyfriend Miles Spectre, who combined them with the one already in his posession to transform into Super Sonic. Then, at Julie's request, Miles used his powers to destroy The Nexus, finally avenging Sally and putting a stop to her murderer. Production Notes *Sally is played by Nicole Berlingeri. *Sally's surname was not revealed until the 3rd film of the trilogy. :*Sally's first name was not revealed verbally in the first film, but was in the credits. ::*Her first name was mentioned by Miles in the beginning of the 2nd film. *Sally is 1 of only 5 characters to appear in all 3 films of the series. :* The others being Miles, Julie, Elias, & Jax Girl. *Sally is the only character to go from being a primary character (in PEH1) to a cameo guest star (in PEH2 & PEH3). *Sally is 1 of only 5 characters to take on the attributes of multiple games. :*The others being Miles, Julie, Jax Girl, & Julian. *Sally is the 3rd of only 3 characters to pass on one of her game personae to another character (passing on Zelda to Claris Naka). :* The 1st was Miles who passed on Link and Mario to Elias Locke and Nate Valdez respectively in PEH2. :*The 2nd was Julian Dimitri, who passed on Bowser to Officer Geoffrey Kicks in PEH2. *Sally's full name is derived from two characters hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe and occasionally the SegaSonic Universe: :*SALLY is the first name of Princess Acorn, the leader of the Freedom Fighters and on-again-off-again girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog. ::*Sally is a lead character in the comic series, as well as the television series that it was based on. She has only appeared in one video game, as a cameo guest in Sonic Spinball. :*ROUGE is the name of of a bat treasure hunter who often teams up with Shadow the Hedgehog. ::*Rouge was a recurring character in the video game series, before becoming a recurring character in the comic series as well. Category:Main Characters